Wait
by White Weasel
Summary: Hajime wakes up.


**Random oneshot with no point so that I can back into the swing of writing. At the beginning I was planning something different, but as I got going it didn't really seem to fit. Sorry if anyone's OOC, I'm not really used to writing the Dangan Ronpa characters yet.**

* * *

When Hajime woke up he didn't know what to expect.

He had opened his eyes to find himself in a pod of some sort. His arms and legs were strapped tightly to the interior so that they couldn't even move an inch even if he had pulled with all his might. He didn't though. It felt as though all the energy that had been present while he was in the simulation had vanished into thin air.

All too suddenly the clear lid that kept him trapped lifted, bringing the smell of antiseptic and metal to Hajime's nose and that woman- _Kyoko Kirigiri _his mind supplied- came into his field of vision. Even though she wore a look of indifference it was obvious that she was worried.

"Who are you?" She asked. To anyone else this question would seem absurd, but Hajime knew exactly why she was asking. She wanted to know if the man before her was the one responsible for this or if the menace was gone.

"Hajime...Hajime Hinata." Kyoko looked surprised at this. Sure, the Future Foundation had been hoping for the best but they were not expecting these sort of results. The woman glanced over at someone behind her and nodded them over to Hajime's capsule. Soon, Byakuya appeared next to her.

"He remembers." That simple sentence caused Byakuya to open his eyes wide in shock. "Help me to get him out of these restraints." The two then began to toil over undoing the leather straps and after what seemed like half an hour, though in actuality was actual a few minutes, he was free to sit up.

As soon as the young man moved from his position in the pod long, black hair tickled the sides of his face and nose. He brought a tentative hand to touch the unfamiliar characteristic that he had acquired.

"Scissors." Hajime stated simply.

Byakuya glared. "Just because you told us our name doesn't mean you're not dangerous. There is no way that you are going to acquire something that could be used as a weapon."

"Honestly," Fuyuhiko's voice called from the opposite side of the room. "Who's going to be _stupid _enough to attack people who carry guns with a pair of _scissors_?"

"Tch, this coming from a yakuza." Byakuya replied as he glared at the other man. Fuyuhiko was a lot taller than he had been in the simulation. He must have hit a growth spurt somewhere in high school because now he was _tall. _Maybe not as tall as Byakuya, but definitely taller than Hajime was.

"Guys, please stop fighting…" Makoto Naegi spoke up as he rummaged through his desk. "Hajime can have the scissors as long as he gives them back once he's done." Once Makoto found said object he made his way over to Hajime's capsule. He carefully placed the scissors into the raven haired man's hands.

Carefully Hajime lifted the sharp object to about where his ears ended. He had no idea what this would look like when he was done cutting it, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted the hair to be gone. He could always fix it up later when he had access to a mirror and not as many gazes directed at him.

He started to snip at strands of hair and they fell to the ground around him. After he had cut off the majority of his long locks he stood there and wordlessly held the scissors out so that they could be taken from him. Byakuya grabbed the blades from him and handed them over to Makoto.

"Now that everyone's conscious," Kyoko started. "We should probably let you all have some alone time." Without another word she turned around and left the room. Makoto and a reluctant Byakuya soon followed leaving the five of the "survivors" left.

Aside from Fuyuhiko, nobody had really changed all that much. Sure, there were small differences like Sonia's hair being slightly shorter than before, or Kazuichi's hair being a different shade of pink, but it made no difference.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Akane asked. It was a valid question as all of them seemed lost. All of them still had their memories from their time as Ultimate Despairs and it was not pleasant in the least. To know that they had killed countless people, in so many different ways did not sit well with their consciences at all.

"I guess…" Hajime looked forlornly over at the rest of the pods, ten of them still holding people inside. "We wait."


End file.
